hewlett_packardfandomcom-20200214-history
HP Compaq 4300 Pro
This article is incomplete Standard specifications and features Processors * Intel Core i7-3770S with Intel HD Graphics 4000 (3.10 GHz, 8MB cache, 4 cores) 8 threads, 65 W w/ Intel Stable Image Platform Program (SIPP) * Intel Core i5-3570S with Intel HD Graphics 2500 (3.10 GHz, 6MB cache, 4 cores) 4 threads, 65 W w/ Intel Stable Image Platform Program (SIPP) * Intel Core i5-3475S with Intel HD Graphics 4000 (2.90 GHz, 6MB cache, 4 cores) 4 threads, 65 W w/ Intel Stable Image Platform Program (SIPP) * Intel Core i5-3470S with Intel HD Graphics 2500 (2.90 GHz, 6MB cache, 4 cores) 4 threads, 65 W w/ Intel Stable Image Platform Program (SIPP) * Intel Core i3-2130 with Intel HD Graphics 2000 (3.40 GHz, 3MB cache, 2 cores) 4 threads, 65 W * Intel Core i3-2120 with Intel HD Graphics 2000 (3.30 GHz, 3MB cache, 2 cores) 4 threads, 65 W * Intel Pentium G870 with Intel HD Graphics (3.10 GHz, 3MB cache, 2 cores) 2 threads, 65 W * Intel Pentium G860 with Intel HD Graphics (3.00 GHz, 3MB cache, 2 cores) 2 threads, 65 W * Intel Pentium G640 with Intel HD Graphics (2.80 GHz, 3MB cache, 2 cores) 2 threads, 65 W * Intel Celeron G550 with Intel HD Graphics (2.60 GHz, 2MB cache, 2 cores) 2 threads, 65 W * Intel Celeron G540 with Intel HD Graphics (2.50 GHz, 2MB cache, 2 cores) 2 threads, 65 W * Intel Celeron G460 with Intel HD Graphics (1.80 GHz, 1.5MB cache, 1 core) 2 threads, 65 W Chipset * Intel H61 Express SMBIOS * System Management BIOS, previously known as DMI BIOS, is used to store system management information. Graphics Integrated on all models (depends on processor): Intel HD Graphics: Basic, 2000, 2500, 4000 Discrete: * AMD Radeon HD 6350 (512 MB) PCIe x16 * AMD Radeon HD 7450 (1 GB) PCIe x16 * NVIDIA NVS 300 (512 MB) PCIe x16 * NVIDIA NVS 310 (512 MB) PCIe x16 Adapters and cables * HP DisplayPort to DVI-D Adapter * HP DisplayPort to HDMI Adapter * HP DisplayPort to VGA Adapter * HP DisplayPort Cable * HP DMS-59 to Dual DVI Y-Cable Storage SATA hard drive: * 250 GB, 7200 rpm, SATA 6.0 Gb/s, SMART IV * 500 GB, 7200 rpm, SATA 6.0 Gb/s, SMART IV * 1 TB, 7200 rpm, SATA 6.0 Gb/s, SMART IV SATA Solid State Drive (SSD) * 120 GB, SATA, Solid State Drive * 128 GB, SATA, Solid State Drive * 256 GB, SATA, Solid State Drive Optical Disc Drive (ODD): * HP SATA DVD-ROM * HP SATA SuperMulti DVD Writer * HP SATA Blu-ray Writer * No included ODD Media card reader: HP 22-in-1 (optional) Memory Type: Non-ECC, DDR3 SDRAM, 1600 MHz, DIMM (runs at 1333 MHz due to chipset) Maximum: 16 GB Number of slots: 2 Networking/Communications Ethernet (RJ-45): * Integrated Broadcom BCM 57788 Gigabit Ethernet LAN with Lightning protection * Intel Pro 1000 CT2 Gigabit Ethernet Network Card (optional) Wireless: HP 802.11 b/g/n Wireless Network Card PCIe x1 (optional) Security * SATA Port Disablement (via BIOS) * Drive Lock * Serial, Parallel, USB enable/disable (via BIOS) * Optional USB Port Disable at factory (user configurable via BIOS) * Removable Media Write/Boot Control * Power-On Password (via BIOS) * Setup Password (via BIOS) * HP Chassis Security Kit Support for chassis padlocks and cable lock devices Power * 240 W, 85% efficient, active PFC * 240 W, standard efficiency, active PFC Ports I/O ports - standard * 10 - USB 2.0 (4 front, 4 rear, 2 internal) * 1 - Microphone in (front) * 1 - Headphone jack (front) * 1 - Serial RS-232 (rear) * 1 - Audio line in (rear) * 1 - Audio line out (rear) * 2 - PS/2 (rear) Color coded support for keyboard (purple) and mouse (green) * 1 - RJ-45 (rear) Accesses the integrated Broadcom network interface controller * 1 - VGA (rear) * 1 - DVI-D (rear) * Provides integrated dual independent monitor support I/O ports - optional * 1 - 22-in-1 media card reader * 1 - Serial (via optional adapter) * 1 - Parallel (via optional adapter) Slots * 1 - PCIe x16 Low-profile - 2.5 in Length 6.6 in 25 W maximum power * 1 PCIe x1 Low-profile - 2.5 in Length 6.6 in 10 W maximum power * 2 PCI Low-profile - 2.5 in Length 6.6 in 25 W maximum power Bays * 1 - 3.5 in external Available for optional Media Card Reader * 1 - 5.25 in external 8.19 in depth for optional optical disc drive * 1 - HDD internal Available for 3.5 in hard disk drive Operating System * Genuine Windows 7 Ultimate (32-bit or 64-bit) * Genuine Windows 7 Professional (32-bit or 64-bit) * Genuine Windows 7 Home Premium (32-bit or 64-bit) * Genuine Windows 7 Home Basic (32-bit) * FreeDOS Source https://support.hp.com/us-en/document/c03404004 Category:2012 models